Unearthed Daydreams
by AmazonVampire
Summary: A OneShot to accompany main story line "The Moonlit Bride". Altered persona of Yui in main chapters. Rated M for language, violence, blood, and sexual scenarios.


Hoisting the most recent basket onto her hip and carrying it inside, Yui was tasked with carrying the bundle of vegetables that Yuma had grown in his garden. Smiling to herself as she stepped inside, the cool air of the house catching her skin and causing goosebumps to appear. Setting the basket down on a nearby table in the kitchen, Yui grabbed at her shirt and began to pull it back and forth in rapid movement to get air circulation under the material. Taking a deep breath, she still had a few more baskets to bring in that Yuma was filling up. If this was the worst she had to handle while being under Yuma's care, this was pleasant compared to hanging out with Ruki, Kou, or Azusa.

Brushing the sweat from her brow with a kitchen towel, and then throwing it back on a nearby table before hurrying back outside. Closing the door behind her, Yui began making her way over to the garden area where she anticipated the next basket would be waiting for her. Looking around, she could not see Yuma anywhere in sight. Turning her gaze towards the ground looking for the next basket to bring in, she found one laying nearby but completely empty.

"Yuma?" Yui called, waiting for a response before calling for him again, "Yu-ma!" Furrowing her brow, wondering if he wandered off to get a drink of water without finishing the next basket. It was baking outside, and her alabaster skin was already beginning to feel the burn from the intensity of the sun, despite her attire. Wearing a large brimmed sun hat, a long sleeve shirt made of thin material, and mid-thigh shorts. Her simple shoes and ankle socks were selected to increase her footing while minimizing tan lines on her fair skin.

Yui stood in place for another second before pivoting in place looking for the high tail of Yuma's hair poking around somewhere. Scanning several seconds longer, with no success, deciding that she would try her hand at harvesting the vegetables. Walking up to a nearby segment of bell peppers, leaning down and reaching out to pick up the closest one before seeing a flower bush just behind them that was blooming. Instead of pulling on the bell pepper, Yui leaned forward to put her face in the flower that was closest and beginning to bloom. Yui couldn't remember seeing it in recent span but loved all flowers equally.

Sniffing the air around the flower, she couldn't smell anything.

"That's strange," Yui voiced aloud. Leaning in further, pushing her nose to the bud of the flower and inhaling deeply. This time catching a fragrance and pollen that released itself towards Yui when she touched it. Dusting her right hand off on her shorts before attempting to wipe her face of the powder that now adorned it. Licking her lips before she got the chance to completely clean the dust from her face, Yui found that the powder tasted sweet. Sticking the tip of her finger in her mouth to coat it in saliva before running her finger along her cheek to gather more of the powder to confirm if that's what she was tasting. Licking the powder off of her finger while making a sound in surprise, "Mm!"

"Found something you like?" Yuma's voice came from somewhere.

Jolting her body into an upright position while hiding her hands behind her back as if to look like she had been patiently waiting for Yuma this entire time. "Oh! I … maybe," Yui spoke, as an unusual sensation was forming in the cheeks of her face. It was getting hotter as she stood in place.

"Maybe? What was it?" Yuma came from around the side of the garden with a basket on his hip, several tomatoes, multiple types of summer squash, and potatoes. His attention to Yui, looking her over as she seemed to be frozen in place despite speaking moments before.

"Sow?"

Blowing air into her cheeks, wondering if it was the heat bothering her, "Don't call me that! Besides, I am fine. It was just a flower I was smelling. Sorry, I think I might be getting heat stroke." Exhaling heavily and fanning her face to experience another heat wave come over her face, her chest feeling tight and her fingers a tingling numbness began to run through them.

"Was it this one?" Yuma asked Yui, holding the flower in question between his index finger and middle finger. Running his thumb along the pollen of its bud, collecting the dust on it.

"Yes," Yui's breath was becoming quicker. Butterflies had made their debut in her stomach as she continued to linger in place, "I think I need to go inside." Turning in place to leave the vicinity before feeling something soft but firm wrap around her legs. At first thinking, it was Yuma wrapping his hands around her calves only to look down and find that green tendrils were encircling her legs and tightening their grip.

"Yuma-kun, what are y-," Yui began to ask before additional plant tendrils made their way around her arms, pulling her closer to the bulk of the greenery that was Yuma's garden.

Putting his left hand on his hip while his right hand finished gathering another sample of flower pollen that Yui had experienced before. Waiting for the right moment to further intoxicate Yui with it.

"It seems you made a friend," Yuma spoke while chuckling at the expression on Yui's face.

"W-what do you m-mean?!" Appalled at what was happening, trying to get her legs free by walking forward; nearly falling over.

"It's excellent at keeping garden pests away from my vegetables," smiling as the words slipped from his lips. Walking closer to Yui as the garden vines now began to snake up her legs and around her arms tethering her further to her current position. Yuma moved his left hand that rested on his hip and placed his fingers gently on Yui's face.

"Be a good sow and open up," Yuma moved his right hand up to Yui's face to give her the rest of the collected pollen on his thumb, "lick it off."

"No! I won't!" Yui continued to struggle against the vines while trying to inch away from Yuma's hand and escape his grip.

"It appreciates prey that doesn't struggle with it," Yuma clarified, holding his right hand up to Yui waiting for her to obey, "convince it that you aren't a threat and can be let go."

"But, I am not a threat! I just wanted to smell it!"

Yuma smiled at Yui's predicament, relinquished his grip on her face, he began to stand upright. Taking the nearest basket and wandering off to go select more vegetables to fill the baskets with.

"Don't! You can't!" Yui struggled while shouting at Yuma.

"You don't want my help, so you can get out of this on your own. Right, sow?"

"Wait!" Yui cried aloud to get Yuma's attention.

Yuma chuckled under his breath while turning to face Yui. Walking back towards her, Yui's appearance was becoming disheveled form being wrapped within the vines, placing his right hand along her face and holding his thumb up for Yui to lick it.

"I am not a threat!" Yui voiced again as in an affirmation that the logic was the only reason she would accept what Yuma wanted her to do. Opening her mouth and placing her lips around Yuma's thumb, sucking the pollen that he had collected off of his finger. Finding that instead of relinquishing his finger voluntarily, Yui found herself enjoying the taste of Yuma's flesh. Relishing the flavor of his skin but enjoying the sensation of his thumb running along her lips and facial skin.

Deciding that he had given Yui enough, slowly removing his thumb to find Yui already well under the influences of the pollen she has now ingested.

"Yuma," Yui began to ask, "you said it would let me go."

"Maybe it's thirsty," Yuma coyly voiced while picking up a garden hose that lay nearby. Water had been trickling from it while they were filling the baskets. Yuma had been periodically washing off the baskets to be brought inside for Yui, so the water was still on.

Yui watched Yuma turn the nozzle on the hose attachment before turning the hose in her direction. Opening the valve with his left hand and steadying the hose with his right, he began to water the plant as it continued to hold Yui in place.

"Yum-ph-phhh-a!" She attempted to speak while being sprayed with the hose. Yuma wasn't avoiding her while she was being holstered in place, she couldn't budge. As he sprayed her with the hose, Yui's mind began to drift. Contemplating if she had just followed Yuma's directions of taking the basket inside and left his garden alone, would she be in her current situation.

"This is really my fault," Yui thought to herself. As she closed her eyes and continued to hold her breath, the muted silence of the water hitting her flesh; she could feel the vines wrapping tighter around her body. Doing her best to relax her muscles, the vines only got tighter. Yuma continued to spray Yui and the plant behind her with water until the water had drenched her entirely. Yui could barely breathe and was still coughing up globs of water as Yuma stood before her with a look of satisfaction on his face.

"Looks like it has enough water."

Yui continued to cough as Yuma wrapped up the hose on a nearby holster and turned the water off at its source. Walking back, he smiled at Yui as she remained on display for his viewing. Only now, she was entirely soaked and did remind him of a wet farm animal.

Laughing to himself, "You really do look funny."

Yui scrunched up her features to retort back to him with a witty remark just as Yuma raised his hands to the bottom of his shirt to peel it off his torso. The sweat he had accumulated had the shirt sticking to his skin. Tossing it to a nearby garden bench, he began reaching up to take the tie from his hair and gather it up again to put it back into his man bun. Not noticing Yui's area of viewing, he turned towards her and paused his movements as his eyes caught her face.

Finally getting all of the water from her lungs, Yui had begun panting from the heat, being sprayed with water and exhibiting a certain level of enthrallment with the display before her. Watching Yuma take off his shirt, she found herself unable to look away due to the circumstances. Whatever it was, she found herself admiring Yuma's body.

"See something you like?" Yuma spoke as he finished tying up his hair.

Yui hung her head a bit, her gaze shifting towards the ground, "I don't know what you're talking about!"

Smiling at her expression before beginning to walk back to a nearby basket, picking it up, and heading to his next destination to which to gather more vegetables. Yui continued to be tethered in place by the flowering plant behind her. Her clothes soaked and sticking to her skin. Admitting to herself that the water did help cool her down and was grateful that it at least was the case that she wasn't baking in the sun, however, her thighs had begun to quiver while an ache started to form within the core of her body. She found herself wanting more of Yuma's attention. Wiggling her arms around she found that her fingertips had gone completely numb and all of her skin had a tingling sensation, even her toes felt a little funny inside her shoes.

Working up the courage to call for Yuma's help to get her out of his garden, turning her eyes upward she found herself staring at his shirt he had tossed onto the bench earlier. Her sense of smell had become heightened; she could smell his shirt as if he was still wearing it standing in front of her. Blushing at the thought of Yuma's bare flesh and muscles on display from earlier, Yui realized that she had been rubbing her legs together the best she could given the restraints and the ache in her body had traveled elsewhere.

Closing her eyes as an attempt to focus herself, her vision started to flash with tantalizing thoughts of Yuma doing unspeakable things to her. Getting caught up in one of the visions, Yui could feel as if Yuma was really touching her body with his coarse hands. Looming over her body as she laid on the ground before him, completely enthralled with his appearance as his hair hung from his face, brushing her chest. He was drawing closer to her for a kiss.

The loud _kaw_ of a nearby bird breaking her daydream, to find herself muttering, "Yes, please Yuma." Embarrassed at what she was now breathing aloud, fidgeting in place trying to relinquish her grasp.

"Hrm?" Yuma inquired, returning around the corner from where he was harvesting additional items. The basket now half full.

"Nothing!" Yui blurted, blushing as she got another look at Yuma walking around the corner.

Smiling to himself, Yuma sat the basket in his arms on the bench with his shirt from earlier. After relinquishing the basket, taking his shirt and patting his face with it to get the sweat off of it. Turning to Yui who was still wrapped in the vines, "Did you want some help?"

Struggling some more in a futile effort, "No! I will get this eventually, just…" before Yui could finish Yuma crouched down in front of her, his face within a foot of her own. Causing the heat in her body to return rapidly and a brighter blush to make its appearance.

"Well, I guess if you want to stay there all day, be my guest."

Yui kept her mouth shut but continued to eye Yuma as he walked back to the bench and took a seat. His shirt still in his hand began wiping away the sweat on his neck and arms before moving to his torso, skin and muscles flinching as he wiped himself off. After admiring his flesh, Yui continued to peer at Yuma as his eyes pierced back into hers, "Maybe…"

Adjusting his shorts as he sat, before leaning forward and smiling at Yui, "Yes?"

As Yuma's body moved, her eyes darting to the crotch of his shorts before shame took a hold on her mind. Forcing her gaze to again shift down. _This is unfair!_

"Maybe, I can have some water?" Yui asked Yuma.

"Water? But you're soaked in it!"

"Not that kind of water, ass! You know it's not safe for drinking!" Yui growled at him from her position, causing Yuma to smirk at her behavior, admiring the view of Yui's soaked clothing as it stuck to her body and easily showed off her undergarments.

"Fine, Fine. I will get the livestock some water."

As Yuma walked away towards the house to get Yui some water, Yui took the opportunity to be a little rough with the plant restraining her. Moving her arm close enough so that she could bite the vine holding her wrist and possibly break herself free. Sinking her teeth into it, her undeveloped canines piercing through the soft flesh of the plant. Nearly chewing through it before she felt another soft tendril making its way up around her throat. Tightening its grip, the longer Yui continued to chew through the vine. Eventually getting to a point where she almost couldn't breathe, it wasn't worth it.

Opening her mouth to release the badly chewed and nearly completely bitten off vine to only have it replaced by a new one. The plant easing the vine around her neck a little more so she could breathe but not removing it entirely.

Walking back towards Yui with a cup of water in his hand, sipping it as he walked back outside. Quirking an eyebrow as he glanced upon Yui to see that she had another vine wrapped around her and his plant had been chewed in his absence.

"Oh! Water!" Yui proclaimed! Opening her mouth waiting for Yuma to pour some in.

As he watched Yui's behavior, the sight of Yui wrapped up the way she was and her mouth open, he wanted to torture her a little longer. Make her ask if not beg for what she wanted. All the while knowing the effects that the pollen had on human physiology.

Tilting the cup towards Yui to pour some of the water in and missing her mouth near entirely. Splashing some of it on her eyes.

"Yuma!"

Chuckling at her expression, her eyes now burning with the salt from her skin and sweat mixing with the water. Turning her face down and trying to blink several times to get the burning to go away. While blinking, Yuma's hand came under her face to pull it up, her eyes still closed trying to get the burning sensation to calm down. Opening her mouth to get water, this time assuming he could pour straight.

Yui's body relaxed a bit as she felt Yuma's hand cup her face in a way that was pleasant, but instead of feeling just water to her mouth, Yuma joined it with his lips. Pushing the water from his mouth into hers, holding it for a moment long enough that Yui felt something pulse over her entire body. A euphoric wave of happiness and excitement surged her system. After which, it felt like it was getting hotter outside again.

"Yuma-kun…" Yui panted after swallowing the water.

Yuma's hands came up to the sides of Yui's face, his thumbs gently pressing into each of her eye sockets to wipe away the water he spilled earlier. Watching her eyes open slowly, observing the faint blush that was now returning to her face as she stared.

Taking an ice cube from the cup as he drank another gulp of water, positioning it within his teeth and holding it closer to Yui.

Shame finding its place within Yui's mind, fighting the rationalization of taking the ice cube from him but it would require another kiss. Every time Yuma kissed Yui, it made her delighted but also excitable. She couldn't say she wasn't enthralled with Yuma, it would be a lie to herself. A betrayal of herself.

Pushing her face towards Yuma, his breath brushing her skin as she got closer. The ice cube dripping as it melted between the heat of being outside and Yuma's breath, the cold atmosphere around the ice cube being felt as she neared it. Opening her mouth to suckle on it before taking it from Yuma when, suddenly, he bit the ice cube in half.

In an attempt to catch it, Yui sticking her tongue out like it was a snowflake she was catching only to feel it graze the tip of her tongue and fall into the dirt below them.

"Yuma!" Yui cried, giving him a look of irritation.

"You took too long," Yuma replied, taking another sip of water, "It's the last one in here, make it count." Taking another drink of water and grabbing the last ice cube in the glass between his teeth. Leaning towards Yui, a look of satisfaction on his face as he got her to play his game.

Yui sticking her tongue out a little this time as she neared Yuma to make sure that the ice cube didn't drop. As her lips touched him, her tongue began to swirl around the ice cube only to feel his join hers. Normally she would pull away from this, but the combination of thirst and her body overheating, it felt too good to let go.

Several rotations later, Yuma broke the kiss to admire Yui who was still wrapped up in the vines of his garden. She had reached peak arousal between his teasing and the pollen that she ingested earlier.

"Please," Yui finally breathed. Catching her breath that was stolen away by Yuma.

"There are no more ice cubes," Yuma clarified for Yui. Reminding her that he did mention earlier it was the last one.

"Help me," Yui's voice quivered. She wanted more than to be out of the vines but was still fighting internally with herself about the morality of the situation.

Adding fuel to the fire, Yuma leaned down again to be within the range of Yui's face, his right hand rubbing softly under her ear and his thumb on her cheek, "We've talked about this before. Ask for it if you want something."

Hearing his voice remind her of those words, words that he spoke when her body was still not fully her own; Cordelia was still sharing her as a vessel. It was different now, she would be speaking her request without hindrance. Did she really want to experience those things again with Yuma?

Peering up at his tall stature, Yui's eyes continued to scan his body. The longer she gazed upon him, the more her heart raced. She wanted to feel his mark upon her body and his proclamation over her being.

"I want your help in freeing me from these vines," Yui began. Yuma's expression relaxing as he listened for the remainder of Yui's request. "and I want to take a shower."

"Oh," Yuma acknowledged. Disappointed that there wasn't more to her request.

"With You," Yui added, her eyes casting themselves downwards but not reaching their destination before Yuma had closed the gap between the two of them and his fangs were now brushing the nape of her neck and her ear, "Your request, is mine to fulfill." His hands working to unfurl the vines from her body. Brushing against her bare flesh as the opportunity arose while his other hand kept a firm grip on Yui to keep her from toppling over.

"Yuma-kun…" Yui whimpered as the vines loosened, her hands finally finding a spot on Yuma's shoulders, pulling herself closer so that he could hear her. Her coming request making her feel the utmost embarrassed, but knowing he would happily grant it to her if she could only gather the courage to ask.

"What is it?" He asked, his own frustrations beginning to get the better of him.

"Promise me… you won't be gentle," Yui asked, biting her bottom lip, her heart skipping multiple beats as she heard her own voice betray her modesty. The aching between her thighs had intensified. She looked forward to taking a shower with Yuma and all the wonderful fantasies she had played out in her head. Without realizing it, she had been waiting for this moment and prayed that Yuma wouldn't reject her.

Unwrapping the last of the vines, he could feel Yui's clammy hands tightening their grip on his shoulders. Murmuring into her neck with a smile on his face, his left hand coming up around Yui's neck; the fingertips on the back of her neck with his palm and thumb over her throat.

"I promise."


End file.
